Miles away
by Nirain
Summary: John Paul and Craig on the vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**John Paul**

When I open my eyes, I didn't know if I want to hide under the quilt and go sleep enjoying the silence and warmth, or throw the nearest pillow straight into Craig's face when he again passes by our bed, swearing at all world and making noise, when he was searching for his favourite tie in the wardrobe...Probably I should told him a long time ago that his lovely tie is lying now peacefully on the landfill...but after the way he woke me up I think he needs a suffer. So without any pangs of conscience I'm observing how he's tossing around all bedroom, giving furniture evil glares like it has been their fault that he's so dump and giddy, that he can't find anything in flat. From the dawn I always hearing: _John Paul, where's my..._And John Paul politely standing up from the bed and searching for Craig's missing thing, like exemplary wife and...My God, I turned into my mum.

'John Paul, could you stop watching me with this stupid smirk on your face and help me find my tie?' Someone is irate, I see. It doesn't bode nothing good.

'Firstly give me a kiss and tell me a magic word.' I reply to him with a grin.

'Fuck off, John Paul.' And surely someone's forget that irate McQueen is the worst thing you can meet on your track today, sweetheart.

'Better watch your mouth, if you don't want to go to the work with black eye. I wonder what your boss would say at that.' I warn him loyally.

'Can't you just help me?!' He asks irate and closes the drawer with a slam. I don't know how many times I need to tell him to not doing that.

'No. I'm going back to my dream which you brutally interrupted.'

'John Paul!'

'I want to sleep, Craig. Can you at least respect this one thing?' I ask him drily and hide my head under the quilt.

'And I want to go to work, but my fucking boyfriend put my tie somewhere and I can't find it!'

'Stop shouting at me! Why it's so important?' Sometimes I don't understand him. Why is he doing affair because of one stupid tie, when in his drawer he has at least ten?!

'It's my last day in work.' He replies in sepulchral tone and I don't know if I should laugh or cry? He's unbelievable!

'We're going to West Lynch only for three weeks, Craig. It's not in the end of world. When we come back, you may back to your job, if you love it so much.' I mock him.

'Why are we going there?' He whines and I roll my eyes. I swear, sometimes he's such a kid.

'Cause it's a vacation-time now, Craig. We have July, if you forget.'

'Can't we spend vacation here?' He asks me looking at me with pleading.

'We need to rest, and in Dublin we won't reach it. You know it.' I point at him my finger, but he only gives me odd look and crosses his arms against chest.

'I understand everything, John Paul. But why Michaela has to go with us?!' So finally we reach an agreement. This all scene wasn't about a tie, but about my sister and our lovely vacation, which of course nobody disturbed. NOBODY. And this refers primarily to moodily and workaholic boyfriends.

'She's all the time in Hollyoaks, Craig. You exactly know how boring is there, especially for such young woman.'

'It's stupid reason, John Paul.' He argues like always when it comes about my family.

'She's my sister Craig and I want to spend with her some time, cause we're seeing each other only in Holidays! It's natural that I miss her.' I yell at him. 'Besides if you forget, Jake is going with us too. So I don't understand why my sister can't go with us?'

'Michaela all the time is whining and doing stupid things. She's immature.' He says in tone like he eats all world minds.

'You're the same Craig.' He gives me evil glare, but hey, that's true Craig! 'If I was you, I will be more concern about Jake. I take it, he knows we're together, right?' And maybe for once he accepted it and won't searching for a some chick for you in West Lynch.

'Yes, he knows, John Paul.' He replies angrily. 'He won't say any nasty words about us. He changed.'

'Good for us.' I roll my eyes and fizzle when he punches me on the arm. 'Okay, I'm not saying he's bad. Maybe he really changed, I don't know that yet.'

'Trust me, he changed. I talked with him.'

'Good.' I again roll my eyes. 'What about Steph and Tom? They're going too?'

'I hope not.' He mumbles. 'But still it's very possible they'll join to us later.'

'It's sounding like a good fun!'

'No, it's not.' He says irate, giving me unappreciated glance. 'Can't Michaela stay with your mum?'

'You want me to take with us Jackie?'

'Tell her to take a sweater. The nights can be cold.' I smile with a gloat, knowing that I hit your blind-spot. Jackie still scary you as hell, even if we seeing with her only twice a year.

'I'll tell her.' I promise with a wide grin. 'Babe, maybe you wear this burgundy tie?' I suggest, knowing that you won't find your lovely tie, and admit now that I threw it to the bin, it's like a signing a death sentence upon myself.

'I don't have any choice now. I need to go to the work.' He says angrily and opens your drawer.

'Don't forget to phone to Jake. We need to know where we meet.'

'Michaela is going to ride with us?

'No. She said she prefer ride there by bus.' Or I should rather say, she can't stand your face. Oh, well, it's not that important news.

'At least thank God for this. We'll meet with her on the spot.' He agrees with a relief and tie up his burgundy tie around the neck. 'Okay, so you can go sleep back.'

'Oh, thank you.' I say sarcastically. 'I was waiting for this words for all the time.'

'See you later.' He send me a kiss before he heads toward the door.

'Bye.' I say and hide again under the quilt with wide smile. Craig can saying what he wants, but I know he's the same excited about this trip as I. And even if he's sulking now, he'll love this vacation. I'm sure about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**John Paul**

I just fasten up my rucksack, when the front door open and I hear Craig's cheerful voice and his quick steps on the corridor. So, finally our Prince Charming come back to home and decide to help his boyfriend with a luggage...I'm impressed.

'Oh, who I see there?' I say sarcastically as he appear in the bedroom with a grin on his all face. 'I hope you come here to help me with a luggage?' No, that I force you to do this. It's only suggestion...and way to erase your stupid grin from the face.

'No.' He replies and I'm ready to jump at his throat. 'We have a guest, John Paul.' He says still grinning widely. 'So stop making a mess around.' A mess?! You wanna to be kill today, Craig? You really pissing me off!

'It's not a mess, Craig! There are lying a things which we need to take with themselves for our holiday in West Lynch, if you forget!' I bark at him, having enough him and this fucking trip! Maybe he was right and we should stay here for all vacation.

'I don't forget, John Paul. We just have a guest.' He says quietly through the teeth, like he was afraid that somebody would hear us.

'So where is our guest, then?!' I shout, losing the remains of patience. 'Cause except you I don't see anybody else here.'

'Cause he's standing on the corridor!' He shouts at me and clenches his fist, and I start worrying that maybe for moment I'll get for him something more than a kiss for welcome.

'Who is standing?' I ask calmer this time, when I notice dangerous glint in his eye and his smile disappear in the blink of an eye.

'Hi, John Paul.' I turn shocked toward the door, when I suddenly hear Jake's voice behind my back. I look at him closely, not sure yet how to react. He doesn't change even a bit, he still looks the same as I remember him. Like the time stopped in the same moment in which he disappeared from Craig's life, leaving behind himself sorrow and anger.

'Hi, Jake.' I finally say to him, feeling very uneasy. What I can more say to him after what I heard from him not so long ago? I can't believe he just changed so much, that he accepted our relationship and stopped thinking about me as a queer who seduced his little brother. I don't believe in this.

'Come on, Jake.' Craig says to him. 'Don't be shy.' He grins and jumps back when Jake tries to punch him playfully on the arm.

'Me shy? Who are you kidding, Craig?' Jake smiles and unsurely comes through the threshold, all the time observing me, like he's trying to check if he's really welcome in our flat like Craig assures him. I smile slightly to him and stretch out my hand toward him, when I notice his bag on his hand. He frowns slightly, his eyes moving from me to Craig like he was searching for a help what he should do now. In some way it surprises me. Jake is looking so lost and...terrified? I notice how Craig shuffles nervously on his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. He looks at me questioningly, doesn't understand what I'm trying to do...Okay, maybe it's the best time to explain it.

'Give me your bag, Jake. It looks heavy.' I say finally, smiling gently. He looks at me unsurely, his eyebrows wrinkled as he start thinking what to do. 'I lay it here. With my and Craig's luggage, okay?' I offer and point at our bags.

'Thanks, John Paul.' He says quietly and hands me his baggage, his eyes wandering around all room.

'No problem, Jake.' I put the bag on the floor and sigh deeply before I speak up again. 'So how are you?'

'I'm good, thanks. And you?'

'Yea, me too.' Jake nods and hide his hands in the pockets of his jeans. I bit my low lip and look for help toward Craig, when again fell awkward silence.

'I show you your room, Jake.' He offers when he notices my pleading look. 'You have to be tired after so long journey.' He smiles gently and lays his hand on his shoulder.

'Yea, I am...You won't be angry at me if I go sleep? I need a rest.' He smiles widely, trying to hide a disappointed when he heard his brother words. I know he couldn't wait for his arrival. He was doing everything to make him feel like at home, he wanted to show him his all favourite places, introduced him his mates, but...he needs to understand him. He just comes back to the society and needs to find himself in new reality. It's not a simple thing. He needs to start his life from the beginning and get use to the thought that we're together. Don't be sad, babe, just give him a time. I'm sure our vacation will help us to know each other more and...finally to bury the hatchet.

'Course, Jake. How can I be angry at you because of such stupid thing?' He smiles and looks at me briefly. 'I'll lead Jake to his room, if you don't need my help.' So now you remember to help me? If I don't love you so much, I'll kill you long time ago, Craig Dean.

'I've almost done everything.' I reply sending him a fake smile. 'Don't forget to give Jake a towel.'

'I remember.' He rolls his eyes and pat Jake on the back, before they both disappeared from our bedroom. I turn toward our bags and sigh irate as I notice how much clothes is still laying on the bed...Only two days, John Paul, and we're going for a holiday. That's right, just two days...Okay, I want this vacation to be end. If I'm right now tired, how I'll cope there?! Geez, it's a nightmare!

**Craig**

I tried everything to make Jake feel at home here, but he's still nervous and locking himself on his room, doesn't want to spend with me and John Paul free time. Maybe John Paul was right and it wasn't a good idea inviting him to our flat and taking for a holiday? Maybe it was too quick for Jake? I should give him more time, but...he's my brother. I didn't see him for such long time, that I couldn't wait any longer...He understands this, right?

'Craig, can you bring crackers for us?' John Paul shouts and I growl.

'Why you can't take them?' I shout back and close my laptop, knowing that in the end I'll go for them, don't have a patience and strength to fight with him.

'You're closer to the kitchen.' He replies cheekily and I want to spank him on the head for this.

'You're in the same distance from the kitchen as I, John Paul. So don't lie!' I yell and raise up from the bed.

'Maybe I am, but it's you who already stand up from the bed and going there.' I'm pretty sure he's grinning now like a loony, enjoying his victory. Smartass. I remove from the cupboard crackers and slowly walk toward living room, wanting to say him what I think about him and his bloody crackers. But before I could say something, I struck dumb. John Paul and Jake were sitting on the couch and watching some film on TV, talking with themselves, drinking teas. How the hell that happened? And why John Paul didn't call me when Jake finally left his room?!

'What's wrong with you?' He asks me and gives me odd look. Even Jake stops watching and fixes his eyes at me. Just cool.

'Nothing. I bring crackers for you.' I reply drily and throw the pack at shocked John Paul. 'Good fun.' I add and go back to our bedroom feeling as everything boiling in me. Like he couldn't call me!

**John Paul**

Sometimes I don't understand him and his strange behaviour. Is he jealous about me? It's Jake for God's Sake! And he's the last person with whom I want to sleep! Or maybe it's about Jake? Or he just has a bad day and wants to punish everybody for that? Why he can't behave like a normal man and tell me what's going on?! I'm not fucking mind-reader!

'Is he angry at me?' Jake asks me, clearly shocked with Craig's outburst. 'Maybe it wasn't a good idea me coming here.'

'Don't be ridiculous, Jake.' I say immediately. 'Craig wants you to go with us. He just has a bad day. Stay here, I'll come back for a moment.' I storm out from the living room, swearing at Crag's stupidity. It was really hard to persuaded Jake to go out from his room and joined me. And when finally we reach some agreement, he ruined everything in one moment!

I run to the our bedroom and close the door with a slam as I notice Craig sitting on the bed with laptop on his laps.

'You wanna say me something?' I ask him angrily, his eyes shining with anger.

'No.' He reply coldly and returns to his previous seizure. It piss me off completely!

'So nothing happened?' He doesn't reply so I turn around and head toward the door, when he stops me.

'Why you didn't call me?'

'Jake is enough stressed, Craig...When he accepted my invite I was happy that maybe there is a chance that everything will be fine between us and you'll be happy cause me and Jake finally make up.' I explain, sighing heavily. 'Instead of barking at me and Jake you could joined us and spent nice afternoon with me and your brother who came here only for you.' He looks down on his hands, doesn't know what to say. 'I don't know what's going on with you, Craig.'

'Nothing. I just...I missed him so badly and now he doesn't want to spend with me even five minutes. He's still sitting in this fucking bedroom and God knows what's he doing there!' He says angrily. 'I'm doing everything to make him feel good here, I want to take him somewhere, but he prefers spend this time with you.'

'That's not true, Craig, and you know it. He's doing this only for you. He knows we're together and if he wants to be welcome here, he needs to accept me.' I sit next to him and gently stroke his head. 'Come with me and stop be jealous. You have now occasion to spend some time with Jake.'

'I don't know...'

'He thinks you're angry because of him. He even considered to go back to home, Craig.' He immediately lift his head and shocked looks at me. 'Talk with him. Show him how important he is for you. He's really confused, Craig.'

'Maybe you're alright.' He agrees with a sigh and we both raised up from the bed and before we head toward the door, you kiss me. 'Thank you. Without you I'll screw up everything in my life.'

'You're a smart man, Craig. You won't do this.' I disagree and open the door. We both stop on the track as Jake appears on our way, looking straight at us...He has to hear us. He looks so lost and...shame? Shit.

'Jake...' Craig whispers, but he only looks at us, doesn't say any word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jake**

'I don't know what's going on with you, Craig.' I hear John Paul's raised voice when I approach the door their bedroom. I know I should stay in living room like John Paul said, but I need to explain myself.

'Nothing. I just...I missed him so badly and now he doesn't want to spend with me even five minutes. He's still sitting in this fucking bedroom and God knows what is he doing there!' Craig says angrily. 'I'm doing everything to make him feel good here, I want to take him somewhere, but he prefers spend this time with you.' I didn't know, Craig. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to push you away from me. I just...I'm not ready. Not yet.

I want to run away and stop making troubles around. Everybody hates me, looking at me like I've been some kind of bug, pointing at me their fingers, calling me "psycho" behind my back when they think I don't hear them. Even my brother can't stand me. I'm a monster, I'm ruining everything what I touch. I don't deserve to be here.

I jump terrified when the door from their bedroom suddenly opens and I stand face to face with John Paul. He's looking at me shocked with open mouth, and I'm feeling like the last bastard. What he thinks about me now?! I shouldn't coming here. I shouldn't hear their conversation. I shouldn't...have been born. What I can do or say now? God, this is so embarrassing.

'Jake...' I can't look into his eyes. I feel so ashamed. I don't know what to do. Should I apologize? But what it change? I still be the same bastard who overhearing their private conversation, locking up in the bedroom for all days and running like the last coward from the troubles. Who normal behaves like that?!

I should stay in hospital. It's the only place for me. Away from family and friends whose I'm hurting every day...away from myself. I even can't look into mirror, cause only what I see it's a man with a dark hair and pale face. I see someone who looks like me and moving like me, but he's not me. And even if I'm trying I can't find myself. I lost myself for good.

I want to scream, but like always I can't. I don't have a courage to doing this anymore, to show all world what Jake Dean thinks...My soul, thought, heart, everything is different, foreign. I even can't recognize my voice.

I'm a stranger.

And I even don't know what to do to stop being him. Where to search, from what start. There is so many questions and any answers. I feel lost.

'Jake, I'll explain you everything.' I lift my head and look straight into Craig's chocolate eyes, when I heard his shaking voice. I don't understand... Why your eyes are full of tears? It's me who screw up everything! Why are you blaming himself for my mistakes? It's me who should cry now and on the knees asking you for forgiveness...Why are you crying? I don't understand. 'I didn't want to say it.' Please, stop it. I don't like when you're crying. Everything is my fault. Forgive me.

'Jake.' John Paul whispers softly, his azure eyes staring at me with understanding and care. I don't know how to react when he lift his hand and his delicately, warm fingers touch my cheek, smearing something wet on it...Is it teardrop? Am I crying? 'You're with family, Jake. Everything is okay.' He says quietly, trying to calm me down. I notice fear in Craig's eyes, I feel his hand on mine when he squeezes it gently, giving me a strength. In spite of myself I sob quietly and entwine my arms around Craig's body when he takes me in his arms, gently stroking my back.

I have a panic attack.

And I even didn't notice it. I feel so unreal...Where am I, Craig? Where is my soul? Where I lost it? Please, help me. I don't know who I am anymore.

'Do you wanna rest, Jake?' He asks me gently, still holding me firmly in the arms. It must looks quite funny. I'm higher than him, and stronger and be his older brother, who should doing this now...But it's him who holds me, who calms me down and giving me a comfort, not me. World change so much, when I wasn't a part of it? It's ridiculous.

'No. Show me Dublin, Craig.' I say quietly. 'Show me what you loves there so much, that you feel here like at home...I want to feel the same.' He releases me from the embrace, his eyes shining so bright with happiness. 'Show me now.'

'I'll show you.' He promises and wipes the remnants of warm tears from my face. 'John Paul, are you coming with us?'

'No, I'll need to phone to Michaela.' John Paul replies and hands Craig a jacket. 'She doesn't know with which bus she'll get to West Lynch.' He rolls his eyes.

'She didn't check yet?!' Craig cries angrily, with disbelieving describe on his face. 'John Paul, we're going to West Lynch for fucking two days! For what she's waiting?!'

'You know Michaela. She's doing everything for the last minute.

'Better for her if she do this tonight.' He snarls and gives me a jacket from the hanger. John Paul mumbles something under the breath and winks to me.

'Good fun, boys! And don't worry Craig. Michaela is my trouble.' And I believe him. Seeing how he superintends Craig, he's really good in this and his sister doesn't has too much chance with him.

'Are you ready, Jake?' Craig asks me with a gently smile.

'Yes.' No. But I need to do something with this emptiness. To feel alive again, and maybe find myself between people walking around all Dublin.


	4. Chapter 4

**John Paul**

Next two days passed very quickly and I don't know if it's Jake's and Craig's merit, because of their trips around the town, or thanks to my bloody work. Anyway, it was good to see how Jake opened up a little to us and enjoyed our company. Especially I like the part when we went to the one of our the most favourite pub, and Jake started raging on the dance floor with Craig, forgetting about all world. I guess it was what's he needed. To feel alive again.

'John Paul, I get a car! Come on!' Craig calls me and points at old, red pickup with a two-door passenger cabin, parked on the pavement. Better if he's joking...

'Craig, when I said we need to rent a car, I thought about _normal _car and something smaller.' I say and give him knowingly look. But Craig is looking like he doesn't see any problems. He just throw his bag on the back seat and grins to me and Jake.

'Ready for a ride?' He asks us and clasps his hands, clearly proud of himself. He really likes irate me.

'I'm dying with impatience for that.' So I'm not alone. Even Jake doesn't take it with too much enthusiasm.

'Cool!' Craig shouts happily and starting packing our things on the an open-top rear cargo area. It looks like he didn't notice a sarcasm in Jake's words, and he's firmly convinced that his brother sharing with him his enthusiasm.

'Craig, leave my rucksack in the car. I have there our documents.' I say when he trying to packs everything on the rear cargo area. For once he listen me and do what I want. 'Jake where you want to seat?'

'Definitely on the back.' He replies and gives Craig his bag. 'So who will be driving a car?'

'Craig...'

'John Paul.' I frown and look surprise at my boyfriend. Does he just say, I'll be driving a car? Whoa, whoa, last night we set that Craig will be driving. So what's going on then?

'Craig?' He gulps and rubs the back of his neck. I shiver. Don't tell me, you...

'I forget driver license.' I fucking knew it! It's all Craig. He was twittering above my head for all morning what I should take, irate me as hell, but like always he forget about things which he should remember to take with himself!

'So John Paul will be drive...' Jake says unsurely as he notices my furious look. Craig smiles sheepishly and I want to hit him on the head right now.

'So we won't ride anywhere, cause I don't have a driver license too.' I say angrily and with satisfaction notice how Craig's face become pale. And what you say now, Prince?

'What?!' He shouts, staring at me with disbelieving. 'How could you not take driver license with yourself?! Jesus, John Paul. Do you think sometimes?!'

'It's you who forget his driver license, Craig!' I shout with furious, don't bother anymore about Jake and what he may thinks about us now. 'So don't fucking shout at me, cause it's you who screw up!' I can't believe he's blaming me about everything what he did wrong! What a jerk!

**Jake**

Craig really gets a nerve. If I was him, I won't have a courage to blame about his mistakes John Paul. Especially furious John Paul. It's like a pure suicide. Really. Maybe I wasn't be with them for a long time, but I learn few things about them and I know that the last and the worst thing you can do, is pissing off John Paul. Sometimes he scary me as well!

Suddenly our great trip turns out into nightmare and I starting wondering if I still want to go with them for a holiday. We even don't depart from the rental office and they're fighting with each other so fiercely, that I wonder if they jump to each other throats for a moment.

'You could think John Paul and take it just in case.' Says the voice of reason. And where was your _just in _case when we were packing? Don't blame John Paul, cause it's only your fault. For all morning you were running after all flat like a mad and ordering everybody what to take, like me and John Paul have five years or be insane.

'I couldn't, cause I don't have it anymore.' John Paul says coldly.

'How's that come?!' Craig yells. 'I saw your driver license last week.'

'I bet you saw.' John Paul says drily and I have a feeling that Craig again did something very stupid.

'So? What's happened with it?' Don't you notice what I do? I feel big troubles.

'Some jerk washed it along with my trousers and later ironing them.' John Paul replies and I notice how Craig is pale now.

'If some jerk wasn't leave it in trousers it won't happen.' He snaps and I shake my head. Someone's doesn't know when to withdraw, I see. He really has a guts to continuing this fight.

'So it's always my fault?!' I think it's the right time to chime out and calm the situation, before it'll end very bad for one of us.

'Oy, stop arguing!' I shout and gulp when both look at me with predators gleams in their eyes, making me shiver...Take it easy, Jake. It's only your brother and his boyfriend. They fighting with each other, but they won't do nothing nasty to you. They care about you, so...Yea, they kill me.

'You wanted to say something?' Craig asks me sharply.

'I have a driver license. So if you want, I can drive a car.' I offer and step back a little, not sure about their reaction.

'At least one person from us has a brain and thinking about everything.' John Paul says unfriendly to Craig, giving him cold look. 'So can we ride, Jake?' He asks me calmly and even smiles softly. It's a good sign I guess.

'Sure. Get in to the car, guys.' I reply and get into car. Surprisingly it's John Paul who sit next to me.

'Don't forget to fasten seat belts.' You really want to be hit by John Paul, aren't you?

'Oh, how good is to know we have our Nana Craig with themselves. We can feel safe now, Jake.' Maybe it won't be that calmly as I thought.

'Oh, shut up John Paul!' I depart us from the rental office and sigh with relief. Now it can't be so bad.

'I don't know this route, so you have to navigate me John Paul.' I say to him and gently smile...But I quickly stop when I notice how he bits his low lip and looks unsurely at me.

'I don't know it either.' He confirms and I feel like a panic swelling in me. Oh, God.

'But I know the half way.' Craig quickly says and I feel a little calmer.

'And what about another half?' I ask. 'Do you have a map?' I regret that I asked. Seeing how they both look at each other, I know they forgot about map too. Oh, yes. It'll be a really interesting trip. With many attractions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for your comments :) It's really nice to see you enjoying this story. I hope I won't dissapoint you with another chapters. Xx**

**Craig**

I don't understand why Jake is angry at me. I'm just helping him to find the right road, to be in the West Lynch as quickly as possible. But he everything takes like a frontal attack from my side. Like I don't have better things to do, only pissing him off.

'Jake, why you didn't turn left on the crossing?'

'I'm not going to take shortcuts, if I don't know the neighbourhood. It'll be the most crazy thing which I do today.' He replies and I can see in the car mirror grimace on his face. I'm only helping!

'It was straight, rural road. We won't get lose there.' I argue. I watched this bloody map million times and I know how to get to West Lynch using shortcuts. And telling that it's crazy idea, cause I'll never before been here, it's very bad excuse.

'It's me who has a steering wheel in hands, so if you want to spend holiday in West Lynch, better shut up.' I open my mouth in shock. I'm trying to help him and he in gratitude barking at me. If he isn't be my brother, I'll say he's a jerk...I don't believe he said this to me!

'It was a good road, Jake.'

'You always can drive, Craig! I'm only doing you a favour.' He says drily and looks briefly at John Paul who is hanging on the mobile phone and talking, judging by the number of _you are cow_ and _just look to the internet and check, _with Michaela. For once he can stand on my side!

'You have to talk with her so long?' I ask him irate.

'You have to whine for the all trip?' I give Jake heavy glare, slowly losing the remains of patience.

'John Paul!' I close my mouth immediately when he finally turns to me with dangerous glint in the eye. I knew I'll have serious troubles for this, but like always I couldn't shut my mouth and I said what it was uncesserally...I'm arguing with Jake since I remember, so I could deal with him alone. Yea, without disturbing McQueen's peace.

'If you want to drive for Michaela, I can hang out in a minute.' I growl with frustration, knowing that probably will end. Why everything is so hard for her? She's not a small girl anymore!

'Don't tell me she still doesn't know which bus is coming to West Lynch?'

'I'm afraid the problem is bigger.' He mumbles in response and rolls his eyes, when Michaela again speaks out in mobile phone.

'So maybe she won't come there?' I ask with hope, which quickly blurs out when I notice his harsh look.

'She's coming, Craig.' He says firmly before he turns toward windscreen and yells to the phone, cause Michaela like always has to said something stupid. 'Jake, can we stop on the nearest petrol station?'

'Course.'

'We really have to? We had one break in the last hour.' I whine, don't understand what he wants from the petrol station. Is Michaela waiting there for us? Please God, don't let her waiting on the petrol station for us!

'Yes, we have to Craig.' He says unfriendly to me and hangs out. 'I'm hungry.'

'So why you didn't make sandwiches? It was obvious you'll be hungry after two hours of ride. You're McQueen in the end.'

'What's that suppose to mean?' He turns again to me, giving evil glare. 'If you're so wise why you didn't make sandwiches, eh? You were ordering me and Jake for all morning.' Again the same!

'I didn't order you! I just giving you good advices.' I argue. 'Oy, what's so funny Jake?' I ask him angrily as I hear his laugh.

'You.' He replies with a laugh. 'You're turning things out so good, that it looks like you're the biggest sufferer in the whole world and we're the bastards whose doing everything to wearies your life.'

'Because you're doing this!' They're still saying me to be shut up or arguing with me about some stupid things, instead of focus on the road, if we want to be in fucking West Lynch this year!

'I see petrol station, Jake.' John Paul announces, doesn't look at me. Fine. If you want to avoid me, I don't see any problem. I guess it'll be the best for everybody.

'Craig, you want something too?' Jake asks me when he stops the car. 'Maybe lemon balm for your nerves?' If he's trying to be funny, he didn't reach it.

'I need a walk.' I reply drily and get out from the car as I notice their stupid grins in the car mirror. Yea, thanks a lot! I always knew I can count on you two...Bastards.

**John Paul**

Craig is looking so hot with red cheeks, breathing heavily, and with this sexy glints in eyes, when he's angry. I may still fight with him today...if Jake isn't be with us. Sex isn't look like a good option now, I guess. Especially if your boyfriend's brother is a big homophobe with a large mass of muscles...I know he's trying his best to accept me, but I noticing how still uncomfortable he's feeling when me and Craig kissing in front of him or talking about things...which your older brother definitely shouldn't hear.

'Where he has gone?' Jake asks me as he joins me and buys for himself a coke. I turn without interest toward window and roll my eyes as I notice dark figure standing lonely on the side of road, with hands in pockets. It looks like our Prince Charming is really angry at us.

'He's staying over there.' I reply and take my sandwich for the counter.

'He's trying to catch hitch-hiking?' I can't stop myself from the grin when Jake giggles.

'Nobody will wants him, with his humours.' I say and shake my head when Craig kicks a stone and starting behaving like a small offended for the all world kid...He's irate me, but I need to admit that somehow I love this big kid in him. Especially when he's excited about something or when he's playing with Tom. He looks then so sweet...I'm lucky that I have him.

'Maybe you'll buy something to eat in advance, and I just go to the toilet for moment?' Jake suggests and gives me some money.

'I think it's a good idea, otherwise Craig will be have humours for all ride.' I sigh and go toward nearest shelves when in the same time Jake makes his way to the toilet.

**Craig**

I know it's still a long way to West Lynch, but he really didn't has to buy all food from the station. Is he going to feed all West Lynch? I run hands over my face when to John Paul joins Jake, carrying in hands two packs of cans...Maybe we changed our minds and decided to go somewhere else, like on the other side of England? Definetely I shouldn't leave them two alone.

'We really need so much food, John Paul?'

'We won't have to searching for a shop in West Lynch.' He replies, proudly of himself. 'Everything what we need is here.' He points at few carrier-bags fuelled with sandwiches, salads and chocolates...Oh yes, we won't die of starvation.

'Believe me, John Paul. We'll searching for the shop on the next morning, seeing what you bought here.'

'Don't be so pessimist.'

'How not to be if I'm seeing what my boyfriend bought for us. I'm not bloody rabbit, John Paul!' Everything looks like he bought it in the health food shop. I wonder if at least in one sandwich will be something like ham.

'It's only for a trip, Craig.' Jake whispers to my ear as he lands two packs on the rear cargo area. For the trip... you don't know John Paul that good like me. Believe me after this holiday you won't touch sandwiches and salad to the rest of your life!

'You're so naive.' I say to him, shaking my head.

'At least I'm not whining like you.' He says with a grin and ran toward seats.

'Oy, I'm not whining, okay?!' I yell out raged after him, but he ignores me with premeditation pretending that he is checking something on his mobile phone. Fine. I won't speak up to you two, today! And we see who will complain then. You'll be begging me to speak up, I know it.

'Craig what are you doing? I ask you about something.' I turn surprised toward John Paul who stands behind my back and looking at me questioningly. I smile sheepishly, don't have any clue about what he was asking me. 'So?'

'Nothing.' I shrug and walk toward my seat.

'And that's it?' He asks and I can notice pretention in his voice. 'Without any revolutions shouts and whining?' I can say he's surprised and in some way amused. Like if I have whining and fighting with him every day.

'I'm not talking with you two.' I reply firmly, with a tone which points that I'm offended at them both...I don't know why the hell he's laughing?

'Okay...It looks like we'll have a good fun.' He giggles and get in to the car before I have a chance to hit him on the head for his arrogance. Sometimes he's irate me as hell!

'Come on, Silent Bob! We're waiting only for you.' And now tell me, how to not hate your own brother, eh?


	6. Chapter 6

**Jake**

It's quite surprise to not hear your younger brother's whining and complains. I guess John Paul thinks the same, seeing how he's still glancing at Craig and chewing his low lip, only to stop himself from speak up to him, or worse, encourage him to the conversation. I smile amused and briefly glance at Craig who is looking through the right window, with arms crossing against his chest. Surely he's still offended at us, but who cares about it? Finally we get a silence for which we fighting so badly.

'I'll have to go for Michaela on the bus station.' John Paul says to me, no because I'm the person who should knows it, but because Craig isn't listening him anymore, (**pretending** that he's not listening us), and besides he hates Michaela. And we won't to irate him more, right? Otherwise he'll speak up quicker than I want it.

'Come with you?' I ask him stupidly, although we're only in the half way from West Lynch.

'No, I'll go alone. ' He replies quietly and I understand that he doesn't want to be hear by Craig. 'But if you may keep your eye on Craig.' He says and gives me knowingly look.

'I don't see any problem about it.' I quickly say and smile to him widely. 'Don't worry about us, John Paul.'

'I want him to be calm when I arrive with Michaela. You know how they love each other.' John Paul rolls his eyes and suddenly I feel sorry for him. I know how hard must be for him to choose between his boyfriend and sister, cause there isn't any more options for now. The same it was with me...

'Maybe their relations change when we'll be in West Lynch.' I suggest, even if I don't believe in it too much. I know how stubborn and deaf Craig can be. It's one of our family's quality, I'm afraid.

'I don't believe in this too much, Jake.' He says quietly and sighs. 'They both have unbearable characters.'

'Your sister will be for the dinner?' I change the subject, don't want to bring up more painfull memories from our past.

'I hope so.' He replies and looks briefly at screen his mobile phone. 'If she didn't mistake buses, there is a big chance for it.' He smiles slightly. 'And what about Steph and Tom? They're going to come to us?'

'I talked with her today. If your offer is still actual they would come to West Lynch for two days.' And I have to admit I hope they'll come. With Steph and Tom here there is a chance that this holiday won't end with a huge war between us four. Besides I didn't see Steph for so long time and now I have a chance to spend with her more time. I guess we both need it.

'Course it's actual. It's very good news, Jake.' He says with wide smile and I wonder how he can be so friendly, after what he and Craig has through because of our family. 'I only hope Tom won't be boring there.'

'He won't. Me and Craig will find for him some good seizure.' I reply and wink to him. 'Any more your sisters come to us?'

'No.' He replies firmly almost terrified at the mere thought about it. I giggle, but I understand him perfectly. I don't know if there is at once one person who will stand his all sisters for a such long time. 'Carmel and Mercedes wanted, but I quickly changed their mind, knowing that holiday with them it'll be a completely disaster.'

'I guess it's enough persons like for once.' I say amused.

'I suppose.' He shrugs. 'Anyway it's sounds like a good fun. Our vacation.'

'Yea, it sounds like that.' I agree quietly. 'I'll phone tonight to Steph and tell her to come. She needs a holiday too.'

'Like we all...Maybe she'll come with somebody? I'm not thinking about my sisters or someone from your family...but maybe one of her friend will be interested?'

'I don't know if it's a good idea.' I say carefully, knowing with whom she may come.

'It won't be so bad, eh?' He winks to me and I smile in response...I guess it's the only thing which left for me. 'Tell her about it.'

'I'll tell.' But I hope she won't take anybody with herself. It won't bode anything good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jake**

You don't have any idea how happy I am, when finally I can park our car in the front of white big farmhouse, surrounded by stone fence with large south-facing walled garden, about which is hard to say even a one word, cause it's too dark now. Unfortunately Craig's whining proved and we are later than we planned. But it's not my fault they forgot this bloody map. If we didn't have to ask for the last two hours about the right road, we'll be on time.

'We shouldn't let John Paul go for Michaela alone.' Craig says as he gets out from the car. 'It's very late.'

'It's not that late and besides John Paul wanted to go alone.' I remind him and take our bags from the rear cargo area and nod toward house. 'Come on, Craig. We need to take everything to house.'

'Are you sure nothing wrong will happen to John Paul?' I turn toward him as I notice concern in his voice.

'Don't forget he is with Michaela. Nobody will touch two McQueen's.' I say amused and stroke his arm.' Don't worry, Craig. Michaela talks to death anybody who will have a guts to attack them.'

'Probably you're right.' He shrugs, but I can say he's still nervous and not fully convinced. He passes by me with John Paul's bag on the arm, and between bush of plants he tries to find a patch which will lead us to the front door.

'I hate this garden right now.' He whines like always and I can't stop myself from the laugh.

'It was you who said you won't speak to us from all day?' I ask him with a little malicious. In response I get unfavourable look from him and moment later I see his back. I don't know how John Paul can stand his humours. He's unbelievable.

I take a deep breath and feel in nostrils amazing scent of flowers and fruit trees which growing above the patch, pouring down on our heads delicately petals of their cherry blossoms, judging by the smell. Already I can say I love this place for the first sight. I know I'll find here everything what I need now. Especially peace and calm.

I stick my foot between door frame and door, before Craig has a chance to close it in front of my face. I kick the door to open it wider and I find myself in the spacious living room with an open fire in the centre, two huge white couches in modern style and with small glass coffee-table on which stand a bouquet of fresh flowers in blue vase. It looks quite comfy...although I thought it'll be there something more...At least John Paul said we have beautiful views from our windows.

'Don't worry, Jake. On the other side of home we have another room and it looks way better than this.' Craig announces and light up another spacious room, which turns to be a kitchen with a breakfast area. 'And we have TV.' Oh, yes. It's the most needed thing in all house. I'm sure watching TV it'll be the last thing which we do.

'Good...Maybe we prepare a dinner now, Craig. What do you think about it?'

'It's nothing to prepare, Jake.' He replies drily and throws bags next to the one of couches. 'We only need to serve the meals.'

'But we need to find plates and bowl to may serve them.' I say kindly and point at kitchen. 'If you don't notice it's _a lot_ bigger than yours or mine, so I guess it'll takes a time to find everything.'

'I don't understand why we need so big kitchen. It's almost the same big as our flat!' He yells and run hands over his face.

'Oh, come on! Kitchen isn't that big.' I say and spat him on the back to cheer him up. 'I think John Paul find for us excellent house, just look around. It's almost like in Hollyoaks!' I see that his adjustment to this house start changing for good. 'It's fantastic place for a big family like ours. Don't you think that?'

'Yea, it is.' He agrees reluctantly, looking around. In the soul I'm jumping with a joy, proud of myself that I manage to change Craig's mind and at least maybe he stops whining at everything and start enjoying our holiday. 'But the ceiling is too low and has this terrible belles.' Okay, I enjoyed my victory too fast...It won't be a Craig if he doesn't find at least ONE wrong thing.

'I think you're the last person who should worrying about too low ceiling, looking how tall you're.' I say maliciously, already having him enough. 'Big problems will have me and John Paul.'

'You're not so tall too.' He mumbles and gives me unappreciated glance.

'It's not my fault you still can't accept that you're so _low_.' I accent especially the last word, knowing that I irate him again.

'I don't have any problems with that!'

'Oh, really?' I can say he's boiling now and I'm surprise that I don't see steam extracting from his ears. He wants to fire back, but suddenly someone's knock to the door, undermining his _sinister_ plan.

'It must be the owner of house.' Craig mumbles and smoothes his shirt, before he heads toward the front door. 'Maybe he comes to gives us a keys from the second floor.'

'I hope so. Otherwise there won't be a place for Steph and Tom.' I say and walk in to the kitchen with hope that I find plates and cutleries, before John Paul and Michaela join to us.

**John Paul**

It wasn't hard to notice Michaela on the bus station. I can say it was simply, considering that she was the only person on the bus station, sitting on the bench with two bags and looking around with boring eyes. And I don't know if it's a good idea to show myself her now. But before I can considering all pros and cons, she notices me and gives me murderous look before she speaks up with familiar, irate voice which I missed for a long time.

'John Paul! What the hell happened with you?!' She yells and storming toward me with her, certainly, heavy bags. 'You should be earlier!'

'Sorry 'Chaela, but we had small problems with a car.' I reply evasively, don't want to share with her all troubles which we have because of Craig. I guess they hate each other enough. 'How long you're waiting for me?' I ask her and take one of the bag from her, which I quickly regret as I feel how _heavy _it is. 'You take wash machine with yourself?'

'Ha, very funny.' She says sarcastically, giving me evil glare. 'I'm waiting for you about fifteen minutes! I was boring as hell!'

'Jesus! It's almost nothing!' I yell angrily. 'Why don't you take crosswords with yourself?'

'Do I look like Frankie Osborne?' Here we go! We go on a very dangerous subject, which quickly will lead us to Craig. And we even don't come to home yet...

'I rather thought about our mum.' I say drily and lead her toward main street.

'She even doesn't know what _crossword _mean.' She rolls her eyes.

'I'm sure she knows.' I assure her, wondering what mum will do if she find out what her lovely daughter talks and thinks about her behind her back.

'_Dandy_ is waiting for us?' I give her a nudge in the ribs for that.

'Can you stop calling Craig like that?'

'This old freak is with him too?'

'Jake isn't old and stop calling him freak!' I yell to her.

'Why? He'll do something to me if I call him freak?' You really want to challenge him? He's not Craig, Michaela...

'I don't know what he may do, but surely I do something very nasty, if you don't listen me.' I treat her and I'm sure she understands that I wasn't joking.

'So _Dandy_ is waiting for us in house?'

'Yes, Craig is waiting for us.' I confirm with very bad feelings about their first meeting tonight.

'We really have to take him with us?'

'He's my boyfriend, 'Chaela. It'll be hard to leave him alone in home and go for holiday with a childish sister.'

'I'm not childish, John Paul! And don't you think this all West something, looks almost like Hollyoaks?' Okay, so we have now Michaela's first whining. And we're only in the half way to home...Maybe you start a club with Craig?

'In Hollyoaks we don't have so great views.' I reply coldly.

'Oh, yea. And you saw them in the darkness? You're a Batman and Craig your Robin?'

'You have to be so stupid?'

'I barely feel my feet. Where's your bat mobile?

'You want to come to house alive or not?'

'Do you have a chewing gum? Ouch! John Paul!'

'One word more and you'll meet with my _dark _personality.'

'I can ask mum to sew you a costume. Maybe if she has enough material she will sews for Craig cloak and funny pantaloons with big "D" on it.' In moments like this she's scaring me. You never know what she may do you when you go sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 9**

Craig

I was in the middle of my salad and listening Jake's mumbling how rude I am, not waiting for my boyfriend and his sister with a dinner. I'm hungry, okay?! And knowing this two, it may take them all night to come here. I'm sure Michaela fall in another stupid idea and John Paul doing everything to destroy it before she put it on the force. In the end she's McQueen, isn't she? Just look at John Paul...

'I still think we should wait for them. It won't take them too much time.' Jake says giving me the same look which I always got from him when I did something stupid as a kid.

'Are you so naive, or you just don't know Michaela?' I ask him irate and take another bite of my salad, eating it very slowly to tease him.

'If you don't close your mouth, you'll have a ketchup on your new shirt.' He replies with a triumphal grin. I quickly wipe my chin from the remains of ketchup and give him unappreciated glance.

'You phoned to Steph, Mr. Wise?'

'Yep. She should join us for two days.' He announces and I'm not sure if I'm happy about it. I know how annoying and stupid Steph can be and I'm afraid that here it's not a good mixture. Enough that we have Michaela. We don't need another disaster.

'You aren't looking too much happy about this.' Jake notices, his eyes staring at me.

'I'm just tired, Jake. And thought that for moment John Paul arrive here with Michaela only deepens it.' I reply tiredly trying to sound reliably.

'Don't be so pessimist. She's not a bloody vampire.' He chuckles.

'You bet?' I ask him and he suddenly becomes quiet. 'Better hang garlic around your bed before you go sleep.'

'You told the owner we don't have keys to the second floor?' He asks me like always trying to change a subject, when he's feeling uneasy.

'Yes, he'll give me a keys after Steph's arrive. Don't worry, we have at least two bedrooms on the first floor. Unfortunately for you, you have to share your room with Michaela. We have only one room with two beds.' I warn him loyally. 'So don't forget about garlic.' I add with a cheeky smile.

'We even don't have garlic.' He says with boring look and starts pecking his salad. 'Do you have some plans with John Paul for following days?'

'Not quite. I even don't know what we have here.' I sigh. And then to my ears comes some rumours, and moment later loudly voices, which coming through the open window. Okay, so finally our golden boy comes back with this blood-thirsty creature better knowing as Michaela. Just great.

'Someone is in garden?' Jake asks me stupidly like he doesn't know who it may be. Does he forget that only McQueen's are so loud?

'I bet it's John Paul with this vampire.' I reply and screw my face when the door opens widely and my "answer" come in, fiercely arguing about something. It's nothing new too. They can't be quiet with themselves even for two minutes. Someone cursed them or what?

'You don't have to push me, John Paul!' Michaela yells with this annoying voice, making me shiver. Jesus, and I have to spend with her three weeks...'I can go on my own!'

'Seriously? Cause I didn't notice it.' John Paul says sharply and again pushes her toward the table. Toward us. Jesus. Why me?

'Say hi to Jake and Craig. And be nice.' He says firmly and puts down her bags in the corner of room. I look down at my plate when I feel her blue, belonging to the bloody imp, eyes on myself and I know it won't bode anything good. She chooses me for her victim. I feel it. But why I'm not surprised?

'Your Dandy didn't wait for us with dinner.' She announces loudly and I give her full of hate look. I'll destroy you, Michaela. Just wait until John Paul go somewhere. 'Don't you have nothing with meat?'

'Chaela, stop calling Craig Dandy and complaining! Everything what we have it's on this table.' John Paul says coldly and takes a place for my right. Suddenly I feel so safe with him. I notice how Michaela sits down in front of my boyfriend and her eyes wanders toward Jake...Please, don't say anything stupid...

'Hi.' She says and for moment I can say Jake was very surprised by her welcome. I'm sure he expected something bigger and less pleasantly. Maybe I had a wrong opinion about her...or she just changed her strategy.

'Hi, Michaela.' Jake finally replies with a small smile.

'So they finally released you from the hospital?' It sounds very dangerous. And not only for me, seeing John Paul's warning look sending to his younger sister.

'Yea, they did.' Jake says uneasy, his eyes wandering toward me for help.

'That's cool. You have to feel very happy outside. Feel so free.' Okay, it sounds very strange from Michaela's mouth. Even for John Paul...

'It's an amazing feeling.' He agrees and relaxes a little as he hands John Paul clean plate.

'So maybe you want to tell somebody about this?' She says with innocent smile and I know that she's planning something. 'Maybe me?' She offers and I feel like my jaw drops down. Is she thinks about what I think? Is she...

'Michaela, leave Jake in peace.' John Paul says sharply. 'You're not working now.' He adds colder and throws on her plate salad. 'Eat your dinner.'

'Fine. I'm just trying to be nice, he doesn't has to tell me anything.' She says again in this way like we're accusing her about something which she didn't want to do. Like always she's innocent.

'Maybe we talk about our plans for tomorrow?' Jake suggests and John Paul immediately comes alive, talking about his ideas for tomorrow. And I just return to my dinner and in silent finish it, finally filling my stomach.

**John Paul**

I don't believe this little cow trying to do an interview with Jake! She really thinks he would agree for something like that? I won't let her make of my boyfriend's brother misery cheap sensation! He has enough problem on the head, he doesn't need to be recognizing on the street and being call "freak" or worse.

'Me and John Paul will take the right bedroom, cause there is one double-bed.' Craig announces and quickly comes to our bedroom with our luggage, like he was afraid that someone else will hammer down our room. Sometimes I wonder who is more crazy, Jake who spents so many time in mental hospital because he turned into animal, or my forever sullen Craig?

With an angle of the eye I notice Craig as he jumps with shoes on the bed...He'll clean it. I swear he will. I cross arms against my chest and move my eyes toward my sister who is still using her tricks to convince Jake to give her an interview which she wants. I'm giving you 'Chaela two days. If you don't stop molesting him about this bloody interview I'll phone to mum and you'll have really big problems.

'Are you sure Craig you take a good bedroom?' Jake shouts as he opens the door from his and 'Chaela bedroom.

'There is a double-bed, so I'm sure I took good.' Comes his reply and I with curious approaches Jake and look above his arm on their bedroom...Okay, so we have a problem now.

'Craig!' I shout with hope that maybe he move his ass and comes to us...but I was wrong. 'Craig come here!' I shout again, slowly losing my patience. Behind my back I feel 'Chaela's body and her warm breath on my neck when she's trying to see what the problem is.

'What?!' Craig shouts back and moment later appears on the corridor, shooting dead glares to us. 'You have crookedly hung curtains?' Ha, that's really funny. I love when you're so annoying funny. Really.

'No, we have double-bed.' Jake explains and smirks as he notices how Craig is getting irate more. 'So what we do now?'

'I want to go sleep.' Michaela says like she doesn't see any problem.

'But there should be two beds no one double-bed!' Craig shouts like we don't know it. God, without you Craig we'll be so lost here. I'm so glad we have the Voice of Reason with us.

'But we don't have.' I say coldly. 'And we don't have a keys from the second floor so we need to find a good solution with what we have now.'

'You mean we're going to our beds?' I gnash my teeth and nod toward our bedroom.

'I need to talk with you. ALONE.' He rolls his eyes and with loudly growl follows me.

**Craig**

Now I know why holiday in West Lynch was so bad idea. Everything's fucked up, before we even arrived here. I'm afraid what may happen tomorrow! Maybe this time meteor will fall on our home...

'So what are we do now?' John Paul asks and nervously shuffles on his feet, waiting for my response. Of course in this situation is only one solution...

'Michaela will be sleeping with Jake.' I say, don't see any problem. Not like John Paul...Of course he ALWAYS has some problems. Like his all family.

'She's a woman Craig, not a kid! She can't sleep with your brother in one bed!' He says out raged. What's the problem is with you, John Paul? She didn't mind to sleep with Jake. End of the story.

'Why not? We're family now, so I don't see nothing bad in this that they will be sharing one bed together. Nothing bad will happen.' John Paul gives me a dead glare and I'm sure that for moment he'll bite my head.

'We're not that close family, Craig. Don't forget your brother spent many months in mental hospital. Locked! And I don't think he has too much entertainment there!' I chuckle at this. Sometimes he's so funny.

'Maybe he needs a woman now, but he's not that desperate to choose Michaela.' My smile frozen when I notice dangerous glint in John Paul's eyes.

'So you think my sister is ugly?'

'I don't say that! I thought about her volcanic character, she looks quite good...'Okay, maybe I shouldn't added that last part, or at least one word. 'I didn't think about nothing wrong! John Paul!'

**Jake**

I can't stop myself from the giggling as Craig comes to my bedroom with a murderous look and lays down next to me. I guess they conversation didn't go so well as Craig thought.

'So we're sleeping together, tonight?' I ask him and close my book, to look at my angry brother.

'It's not hard to notice it. And not only for one night I'm afraid. Until we don't get this bloody keys I'll have to sleep with you!' Craig barks at me and turns around, so I see his back now.

'It'll be only two days, Craig.' I try to cheer him up.

'I had different plans for tonight.' He mumbles in response and I really don't want to know them. I'm sure it's something about which I shouldn't hear.

'So you need to change them for two nights.' I say with a grin. I've always been very bad in cheering up.

'Turn off the light.' He snaps to me, doesn't bother to look at me.

'Okay. Night.' I say as I lie down to sleep and giggle again when in response I get a nudge on the back. 'I remember how we were sleeping together when we were kids. Mum didn't has a bed for me and you...'

'Night, Jake!' He snaps and hides his head under the quilt.

'And do you remember this red car?' I don't know from where I took this question, but suddenly I feel the urge to talk with Craig.

'Jake, I really don't want to listen this, okay? Can't we talk about our childhood later?'

'You think John Paul was sleeping with Michaela too?' No...this question didn't sound wrong...it didn't right?

'You again took this blue pills?' Craig sighs heavy and moment later I see his one eye looking at me harshly. 'You can't take them before your sleep. You're talking too much then and have odd questions.'

'Maybe we play in Truth or Dare?' I suggest, but Craig's cold look says me he doesn't enjoy this idea.

'Good night, Jake!' He snaps and again hides under the quilt. Fine. If you don't want to talk, I won't force you to do this, I... 'Jake you're still talking. Go down and drink milk.'

'It won't help me.' I notice Craig's hand as he grabs his mobile phone from the night cabinet and hands it to me.

'Phone to Steph. She has a shift tonight...But, go down! I don't want to hear it!' He orders and goes sleep before I have a chance to thank him. I take his mobile phone and go down, ready to speak with her. I almost jump with excitement as I hear her voice in phone...Maybe I really shouldn't take this pills before the sleep...Oh well, I'll remember about it tomorrow.


End file.
